Night of Owls
by EmilyTT
Summary: Two years ago, Robin left the Teen Titans and became Nightwing, Blüdhaven's hero. He left his old friends because they took on Batman's offer to join the Justice League, something that Robin wasn't prepared to do at the time. One year ago, Nightwing offered his services during a League mission. He now helps the League on occasion. Anything he once felt for the Titans was gone.


Two years ago, Robin left the Teen Titans and became Nightwing, Blüdhaven's hero. He left his old friends because they took on Batman's offer to join the Justice League, something that Robin wasn't prepared to do at the time. At least, not yet. He had a major argument with the team, much like the one he'd had with Batman before he left Gotham for Jump City. The Titans were still Jump's protectors when they weren't doing League business.

One year ago, Nightwing was given yet another opportunity to join the Justice League. It was around this time that Damian Wayne became the fourth Robin. Nightwing again denied the opportunity, but agreed that he would help them on occasion. So, he went to Mount Justice every now and then to train Robin and give aid to the Young Justice team.

Red Hood was like Nightwing, occasionally offering his services to the Justice League, despite his methods. He would put them aside and go back to the morals he'd been taught as Robin. No one knew why he did this. Secretly, everyone thought that he was trying to impress Nightwing.

Despite hating that Bruce had all his sidekicks use the name of Robin, knowing exactly what the name meant to Dick Grayson, he very much enjoyed training Damian. He loved the challenge of the boy giving even practice his one hundred percent effort.

Although he'd made up with Batman about a year ago, there was still tension around them whenever they talked. It made everyone around them uneasy, especially when the two would lapse into silence and do the "Bat talk" without actually talking.

It was on this particular that it was like a Bat-family reunion. Batman, Batgirl, Red Robin, Robin, Nightwing, and even Red Hood were all inside Mount Justice and/or the Watch Tower. Batman and Red Hood were both up in the Watch Tower, the other three in the mountain.

Nightwing was overlooking training. Red Robin was fighting Starfire, Robin with Impulse, Raven against Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy facing off against Cyborg

This training exercise was hand-to-hand combat,. No powers and no gadgets. Simply strength and ability.

Frankly, Robin, Red Robin and Cyborg were doing the best. Already being human, or part human part machine gave them the advantage because they needed to know hand-to-hand combat in order to fight. The others relied on their powers too much, therefore they were doing poorly compared to the other three.

Red Robin, although very well-trained, had to keep reminding himself of the Tamaranean's strength. He threw a punch above her head, drawing her attention up to block the blow she was certain was coming. She didn't see the other fist going for her stomach until it'd already made impact. She huffed, all the air expelled from her lungs. She countered with a punch of her own, one that the third Robin had to leap backwards to avoid it. He'd prefer to not have a bruised or cracked rib in the morning. He performed a side handspring, pushing off the ground halfway with his hands, feet aimed at Starfire's face. She ducked, allowing the younger person to land on one foot, the other already aimed to kick her knees. Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground.

Robin was crouched on the ground, his mind calculating his next move. He noticed that the speedster was leaning more on his left side, as though ready to dodge and move he were to make. Impulse was uneasy, so he began walking in circles, his arms poised in a defensive position, trying to think what Robin could be thinking, but that just hurt his head. Masked eyes narrowed less than a heartbeat before pouncing forward. Impulse darted to the right, not anticipating that Robin was prepared for that. A well-placed punch and kick to the leg and shoulder sent him stumbling back.

Raven and Blue Beetle were both circling each other, their darting eyes indicating that they were trying to locatepotential weak points in the others' position. Blue Beetle attacked first with a punch aimed for Raven's side. She blocked it and countered with a side-sweep. It was clumsily done, her foot hitting the back of the boy's leg and not his ankle, but she had enough pressure behind it to at least make his legs wobble for a moment. She used that moment to her advantage to lunge in for another attack.

Beast Boy hated that he wasn't allowed to use his shapeshifting abilities. It's what made him a hero! He wasn't meant to fight like this. He fights by changing into big, strong animals, and small one to evade attacks, not fling his body this way and that just to avoid something! At least Nightwing had paired him up against Cyborg. He knew his friend's tactics. He sighed internally. Nightwing… he missed the old days when they were in their mid teens and argued about what kind of pizza to get. Now that they were in their late teens and early twenties… things just became so much less fun. Oomph! A punch Beast Boy's stomach brought him back to reality. He totally shouldn't have spaced off… maybe he did need this training.

"Alright, that's enough," Nightwing called out after ten minutes. Everyone broke apart, the super-powered heroespantly slightly. Nightwing gestured for Robin to stand in the middle of the room. He walked up to him and turned around to face everyone, though his harsh gaze was on Starfire, the woman he'd once loved fiercely. "I noticed _most_ of you doing your side-sweep too high. Do it like this."

Robin stood still, ignoring his instincts to move, so that Nightwing could correct them. The next second, he felt a strong pressure collide with his ankle, causing him to fall backwards and onto his back. He grabbed the hand offered to him and Nightwing hoisted him up.

"Underst-"

 _"Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin, report to the Watch Tower immediately."_

The three, although confused, instantly obeyed orders and began walking towards the nearest Zeta Beam. They were all only called to the Watch Tower if it was a Bat-mission. And that only happened once before. Which meant that whoever this enemy was, they were bad.

"Keep practicing until you get it right, then work on something else," Nightwing called over his shoulder.

The quiet echo of, _"Recognized: Nightwing, B01, Red Robin: B20, Robin: B34,"_ echoed throughout the building. Outside, the harsh sound of thunder echoed the incoming doom.

* * *

Batman and Red Hood were patiently for the other three to arrive. They were the only people in the room. Gotham business was of 'no concern to super-powered heroes. Gotham doesn't need them,' according to Batman. When they arrived a minute later, the deployment began. A picture of a person inside a black suit with an owl mask appeared on-screen.

"This is a Talon," Batman explained to his former and current protéges. "They are a part of the Court of Owls, a group of murders that have sentenced Bruce Wayne to die. They don't like that I want to rebuild and reshape Gotham City." A video began playing. "This is Wayne Manor as of three minutes ago. Other Talons are attacking all throughout the , help your father. Robin, you will protect the Mayor. Red Hood and Red Robin, guard Mr. Freeze. Nightwing, you will help me at the manor. Alfred is hiding in the Batcave. We need to get him out of there and stop the Talons."

Nightwing lingered for a moment after the other four men turned and began running for the Zeta Tube. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the screen that showed his old room absolutely destroyed. What he didn't notice was the poster of the Flying Graysons sitting of the mangled bed, completely undamaged.

* * *

There were Talons everywhere. Nightwing knew they needed to go get backup, but he wasn't in charge. Batman was. He operates on his orders. Besides, he wouldn't just abandon his family unless he were ordered to. It was already overwhelming for him. Heavy on the over. Every time they thought they had one down, two more would take it's place. And then the one they'd taken down would get back up!

Nightwing had been separated from his old mentor fifteen minutes ago. He had no idea if Batman were even still alive. Any attempts that Nightwing made to find his way back ended in a wall of Talons with razor-sharp knives, ready to attack if he neared any closer.

He ducked out of the way of an incoming knife, a flicker of pain shooting through his arm as it skimmed his arm. He nearly froze in shock. It had gone through his armour! He glared at the Talon that had thrown the knife. Their headwas tilted to the side, another knife in hand. It ran towards him at the same time that two more ran from behind. He waited until the last possible moment before jumping into the air and punching a hole in the wall to keep himself up. Pushing off the wall, Nightwing rolled under the legs of many before springing up to deliver a harsh uppercut to the Talon directly in front of him.

Sparing a moment to glance around, Nightwing sprinted down the hallway. He needed to get to the Batcave. He was out of gadgets and needed some more. At least some batarangs or birdarangs so he could protect himself from the knives. Speaking of knives, a whoosh of air behind him signified that there was one coming towards him. He somersaulted forward and heard the collision of knife and wall. He sprung back up and rounded the corner.

 _Left, third door on the right… DUCK! Just a little further, and… left!_

Nightwing slammed the door closed and quickly pushed the torn-up couch that was in the room up against it. It was at this time that he noticed that the painting of his parents on the wall was the only thing left untouched. He frowned, confused. Why was it left alone? For all the so-called "Court" knew, the entrance to the Batcave could be behind it.

Not wasting another moment, he opened up the grandfather clock and entered the elevator. As it descended, Nightingturned on his comm link.

"Batman, are you there?"

"Where are you," came the gruff reply.

"Going to the Batcave to restock. I ran out of toys."

"Good. Get backup. There's too many of them. I'm being overrun and Jason, Tim, and Damian are being overpowered. Get the League. Tell them they don't have to hold-oomph- back. Their only weakness that I've found is the -argh-out."

Nightwing frowned and Batman's stupidity. He should've told him to get backup over ten minutes ago! Shaking off the thought, Nightwing sprinted toward the Zeta Tube. The screech of metal on metal halted him in his tracks. He turned around and stared up at the unmasked Talon above him. How'd he get inside the Batcave?

"Who are you?" he demanded. The Talon chuckled, surprising him.

"William Cobb." He smirked. "Your great-grandfather."

Nightwing scowled as he glared at the man. "You're lying."

"Why do you think the family portrait is still hanging on the wall?" Nightwing's mouth opened to respond, but no noise came out. "I'd hate to destroy the last reminisce of them. You were supposed to be _the_ Talon. The Gray Son of Gotham. You were supposed to join us after your parents died." His eyes gleamed dangerously. "It's not too late to join, Richard. It's your destiny."

Nightwing slowly began working his way towards the extra utility belts. Williams's hazel eyes followed him the wholeway. Once he was confident that he was close enough to the table to deny the offer, he replied. "Thanks for the generous offer," he said sarcastically, "but I don't believe in destiny. I think I'll pass. Thanks again."

As soon as he started saying the final word, Nightwing turned around as quickly as a cheetah, grabbed the utility belt he used for missions, and started to hand spring away from the table, anticipating that the Talon was going to throw a knife as soon as his back was turned. He was right, but not in the way that he'd initially thought. Pure pain unlike anything he'd felt before tore through him as the deadly blade went through his right shoulder blade. Rather than land gracefully, Nightwing collapsed in an ungraceful heap onto the ground.

Before jumping to the ground below him, William threw three small knives(the blade itself is about an inch long) at hisgreat-grandson. Each met their target with pristine accuracy. One in his lower back, right next to his spinal cord, and one in each hand.

Nightwing, despite his best efforts, was unable to hold back his scream of pain. Small pools of blood formed under his hands and around his shoulder and stomach.

William sauntered his way over to Nightwing before crouching over top of him. "You betrayed us all! You were supposed to be one of us, not… this," he snarled, pulling the knife out of Nightwing's back. Blue eyes squeezed shut inan attempt to block out the pain. He tried to move, but was unable to lift his arms. The knives in his hands had gone straight through and into the ground. "It was your birthright," he continued, harshing jerking out the blade in his shoulder. " _He_ turned you away from your destiny. He warped you into this." Another knife removed, another gasp of pain, another steady stream of blood. "You really should've taken me up on my offer," he whispered into Nightwing'sear, his voice low in a deadly warning. The last knife was removed.

Nightwing rolled a few times and stopped on his side, masked eyes wide as he gasped for breath. He stared at the darkpool of blood on the ground. Was that all his? More importantly, where did William disappear to?

"Get up, little bird." William's voice echoed throughout the Batcave, taunting him. If he could just focus on the voice and not the pain, Nightwing knew he'd be able to locate the source.

Forcing himself to sit up, Nightwing replied, "You're one to talk, owl." Rising to his feet, Nightwing glanced around the spacious cave. Why did Bruce have to make it so huge? Listening closely, Nightwing flung himself backwards just in time. William's fist met thin air. He growled something inaudible.

"Whatssa matter, owl man? Didn't expect me to still be able to fight? You may have caught me off guard the first time, but not this time." William whirled around, blades at the ready. Two birdarangs met it.

Little sparks flared every now and then, though both were acutely aware that Nightwing was gradually slowing down. It wasn't until Nightwing managed to get a blow of his own to land that he started picking up the pace. A punch to the face. A roundhouse kick to the chest. A side-sweep. A kick that sent the Talon falling off the catwalk.

Nightwing stared below him. William wasn't moving. Good. he had to get to the nitrogen tank to finish him. Clutching his left arm, which he was certain was broken, Nightwing staggered his way towards said tank.

Behind him, William stood up and charged, his footsteps for Nightwing to hear. Pulling out a five inch blade, the Talon lunged forwards and thrust the blade into Nightwing's exposed side, straight into his lung. Both halted, a choked gasp erupting from the vigilante. He turned and managed to block to incoming punches. He didn't comprehend that they were a distraction from an incoming kick to his chest.

Nightwing crumpled to the ground, landing on his back. William straddled Nightwing's waist, pinning his arms down using his kneecaps. Completely incapacitated, Nightwing was unable to block the two harsh elbow blows to his head. Blood rolled down his face, the red substance getting in his eyes.

After delivering a few more elbows to the open wound, William stood up, grabbing the collar of Nightwing's uniform to drag him up with him. Nightwing's head fell backwards, his muscles too weak to support it. The next second, he was carelessly tossed into the cool metal of a tank. His body bounced a little, though he remaining sitting against it.

"You know," William Cobb said, eyes on the long knife in his hand, "you would've made a great talon for the Court. You could've been the _best_. Goodbye, Grayson" With that, he pounced forwards prepared to deliver the killing blow. It never came.

Nightwing rested all his weight against the wheel and stared at the frozen figure of his great-grandfather. He allowed himself to fall to the ground and began to crawl towards the Zeta Tube.

* * *

Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Starfire, Superman, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle and Impulse were all in the mission deployment room of Mount Justice when it happened.

 _"Recognized: Nightwing B01."_

Everyone turned towards the beam when they heard just Nightwing's arrival. Where were the others? The sight that greeted them when the yellow flash disappeared was horrifying and had them frozen in horror.

Nightwing was leaning entirely on the wall with his shoulder. Blood covered half of his face with more dripping off his chin and into a rapidly growing puddle on the floor. One hand was clenched shut and clinging to his rib cage, but both were shaking and coated in the sticky red liquid. One arm was completely limp and a lot of his uniform was torn. The lens of his mask were missing, revealing glazed and unfocused blue eyes. His chest shook, indicating that he was struggling to breathe.

His knees wobbled when he tried to take a step and he collapsed to his knees. He coughed twice. Blood splattered the floor and flecked his lips. "Sh-shit," he whispered, although it was heard by everyone in the quiet room.

Not even Impulse was quick enough in sprinting to Nightwing's side. He had already crashed face first to the floor. The sight almost made everyone vomit. Sure, they had been training and fighting for years, but the sight of Nightwing's back being fully saturated with his own blood was too much.

With years of practiced ease, Superboy slid the remaining distance and carefully grasped Nightwing's shoulder. He froze. They couldn't flip him over, but they needed to check out the wound on his forehead! Superboy look behind him, eyes pleading for help. His father finally snapped out of his trance and ran towards the two heroes on the ground, the rest quickly following in pursuit.

"Roll his head over," the Kryptonian commanded. Superboy complied. Half-closed eyes met them. Everyone gasped. "Good God," he murmured. "He already had to deal with the pain of receiving the wounds. No one should be awake in a condition like this!" Speaking louder, he started to give commands. "Cyborg and Superboy, lift him up! We need to get him to the med bay-"

"No!" Martian Manhunter interrupted. "He won't survive the journey. M'gann, go get the supplies. We have to work here. Bring him away from the zeta beams."

M'gann arrived back by the time they had drug the vigilante to the middle of the large room.

"I can heal his wounds," Raven said, stepping forward to help.

Superman helplessly shook his head. "He is in no condition to survive magic being used on him. We just have to hope that our supplies are enough." He turned to face the young man that he'd come to love since he'd met him a decade ago. "Dick," he said aloud, not caring if not everyone knew of his real identity. "You're in Mount Justice. What happened?"

Blue eyes focused for a second and looked up at him. It must've been hardwired into his head that his real name and any of their bases should never be in the same sentence. The hand that had been held closed since his arrival fell open, revealing the comm link. Martian Manhunter quickly took it and walked away. Tubes and IVs were placed on him.

Superboy and Cyborg began removing Nightwing's boots and gloves while Superman, Beast Boy, and Starfire each grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off the Kevlar uniform on his upper body. Everyone ignored their communicators, already knowing what it was for. The Martian ran past, saying Gotham needed his help.

"Blood pressure is 70/55 and dropping!" Kid Flash yelled, eyes flaring with panic.

"His left lung has collapsed and his right punctured by a broken rib," Impulse announced, fear clear as day in his voice. "His spleen is ruptured. He has numerous stab wounds, a broken arm, and the head wound." To himself, he murmured, "How the hell is he still alive?"

"40/35…"

 _"Recognized: Red Robin B20, Robin B34."_

No one spared a glance at the incoming arrivals. The two other birds slid across the floor pushing everyone out of their way to see their brother.

"Grayson!" Damian shouted, ripping his mask off. Tim followed pursuit.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Gray-Hey! Look at me! That's right… just keep them open. I know it hurts, but you can't sleep now, okay?" Tim desperately tapped Dick's face.

"35/30…"

"Damnit, Grayson!" Tim whipped around and thrust his arm out, wincing at his own wounds. "Take my blood! He needs it!" Damian nodded and held his arm out as well.

Superman glanced at them uneasily, but didn't stop in patching up the wounds as best he could.

"Tell'im… tell'im 'm sorry, 'kay?" Dick slurred. He was aware of everyone shouting something at him, but everything blurred until his whole world went black.

* * *

Dick slowly opened his eyes. White was all he saw. Was this what death was like? Wait… there's someone appearing…

Did Tim and Damian die, too? And Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg? He certainly didn't remember them going to fight the Court of Owls…

Wait…

They're saying something…

 _Grayson…_

He really wished Tim and Damian would stop calling him that…

 _Nightwing…_

What was going on? Where were they?

 _Please respond…_

He tried to open his mouth, but found that he couldn't.

A dark shadow appeared in his peripherals. He focused his eyes on the man

Dad…?

 _Hey, Dickie…_

Dick blinked. Did he really say that out loud? He could've sworn his mouth was closed…

 _Get some rest, okay? We'll be back to visit later…_

'Kay. Love you guys…

 _We love you, too…_

Dick closed his eyes and let sleep wash over his tired, aching body.


End file.
